The Only Ones Who Should Kill
by athanatis
Summary: Lelouch, awaiting his coup de grace, reflects on the meaning of death with himself and some people who knew him, or maybe thought they did.


**The Only Ones Who Should Kill**

.

And so it is: there will only be one execution today.

One flash of your sword and my pistol flies out of my hand. Oh, Suzaku, you will make a glorious hero, you with your lightning reflexes and endless stamina, your iron resolve and steadfast conscience, all of them virtues I never had.

I make better one-liners than you, though. That's a trait I'm unashamedly proud of, and hell do I wish I could make just one more.

But no, today I'm not the hero.

Is this worth it? they were asking me, those few who were hurt the most by my betrayals, those who once thought they knew me and loved me, and were known and loved in return. Is this what you wanted? they asked.

Yes. Oh, yes, it is indeed. Watch now, and you will see.

They're all watching. I know, because I brought out the world to watch. Crowded along the streets, they are, and spilling over the bridges, and looking up at the screens, and looking down into their phones. They're all watching a miracle in the working, a miracle more miraculous than any that Zero has ever conjured. They thought they were here to watch to the death of their dream, but instead they find their dream restored. The champion of justice has reappeared, the bane of tyrants, and his very presence makes defiance possible again. A people too broken to hope, living in a world whose future I destroyed, but watch! renewed life stirs among them. My heart fills to bursting.

Then Suzaku levels his sword at me and my vision narrows and I see only the two of us, alone in the world, the remaining archenemies of peace. For once, Zero's mask is no barrier. I see him, and he me, and we both see the truth beneath all the lies.

Suzaku, you and I know what it is to have great power, and to use it to commit terrible sins, and to have them weigh down our souls until we can barely breathe. You and I know what it is to be the champion of a wretched world, to watch our strife destroy our lives and everything we loved, and to want to die, and to fight on anyway, in the hopes that we will push through the shadows and see the sunlight beyond.

My part is done. However poorly, however many times I have lost my purpose and given in to despair, my part is done. I don't quite see the sun yet, but I know it is emerging, and I trust you will see us through.

Suzaku, peacekeeper of an age almost born, one more death I must place on your blood-drenched hands. Wash clean my sins, wash clean the sum of the sins of humanity with my lifeblood, that after me no more violence need be done.

I would say I'm sorry for giving you such a task, but there is no apology I could make that would account for all the wrong I have done. I am past apologising to you or anyone else. I can only smile, so that you know I am well, so that you know I am ready.

Thus you must firm your hand now, and not waver. For the sake of the world's future, we promised to do this. For all those who were once our friends, for all those whom we have never met and never will, for all those who died before our plan could come to fruition, for all those, even, who fought against us, we promised to do this. And for me, too, we promised to do this.

Yes, for me, too: for who would not want to have their burden taken off them at last?

Zero lunges forward and drives his blade deep into my heart. Steel cuts through my flesh and into my sins, carving its way out to a brighter world -

- will you sing my Requiem for me, C.C.? I am no believer and you are no priest, but I need help now, I need it so much! I seek forgiveness, but can one death pay for the deaths of millions? Can anything I do atone for sweet Euphemia, or loyal Shirley, or Rolo, that fake brother of mine - though who am I to speak of deceit - that fake brother who wanted to believe his lie, all of whom I have betrayed so wholly?

But I think you will sing for me, and maybe Kallen too, who hoped against hope that I was true to her. I dare dream that a few people in this world do not hate me.

I even dare dream that those who loved me will finally know me.

Will they ever guess what I have really done? Will they see through the layers of lies? I know it's not my place to wonder or to worry anymore; I trust that I have gambled well and secured the future, and that is all that matters. The blade is cold and strong and pure and I embrace it.

Ah, but I didn't think it would hurt so much.

.

.

.

_Just finished watching Code Geass R2, and felt I couldn't move on until I've spilled my emotions onto pen and paper. (Keyboard and monitor.)_

_Comments and constructive criticism very welcome ^_^_

_Completed 6:39 AM 7/17/2011_


End file.
